


We’ll be okay here

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Dynamic, Hurt/Comfort, Listen they’re a family who doesn’tknow how to deal with emotions, Loss fic, Major character death - Freeform, Modern AU, domino squad - Freeform, emphasis on the comfort, hevy has poor coping skills, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: The soft goodbye that 99 deserved
Kudos: 17





	We’ll be okay here

The door creaked too loudly in the dead silence of the night. All of the boys were there, all curled as close as they could be to the man asleep in bed. 

Hevy made his way over to the bed as quietly as possible and knelt beside it. Gently he took the smaller hand in his own, waking him. And he smiled. 

“You’re here too,” he whispered, bringing his other hand to weakly hold his cheek. 

“Of course I am,” Hevy breathed, grasping just a little tighter, “we all are.” 

There’s a pounding in his head, blood rushing through his ears that’s blinding out all other noise. He knew what was coming, he’d gotten the call. Still, the prospect of it had him shaking and trying to take deep breaths for the sake of his composure. 

“Cody made it?” He asked, a hopeful tint in his voice. 

He hadn’t. Cody was away on call when he heard, and was still on his way out with emergency leave. He knew he probably wouldn’t make it in time given the circumstances. “Yeah, he’s asleep downstairs.” Hevy assured him, letting the man keep his smile. 

Every move is weighted and slow, exhaustion and pain making it hard to keep up. It’s hard to watch. 

“He said his goodbyes when he got here, it’s okay.” He insists, pulling the man’s hand close to his face so he can draw his lips over the knuckles. 

We’re alright, we’ll be okay here. You can go it’s okay.” He said softly. “We’re gonna be okay Ninety nine, it’s alright.” 

The smile on the man’s face loses it’s strength as he reached over to grab something. Carefully he slid it into Hevy’s hand in place of his own, grasping tight before letting go. He knew what it was just by the feel, bringing the badge up to his chest with one hand and letting the other lay within reach. 

“We’re okay,” he breathed on last time, laying his head down on the edge of the bed. He sat and listened to the gentle breathing of the sleeping man, counting the minutes until he fell asleep himself. 

By morning everything was a blur, one of his brothers woke him up to leave the room and after that he wasn’t sure what happened. It’s not till hours later he realized that Rex has pulled him away to tell him Ninety nine was gone. Cody had gotten there in he afternoon, and comforted the others as they cried. Shaak ti was there in the kitchen talking lowly with Rex long into the night. 

And Hevy, hours later, sits alone. The bed is hard against his back, the only other thing keeping him grounded than the weight in his hand. He opens his palm to look at the badge and lets it gleam in the low moonlight. 

And he cries. The realization that he’s _gone_ he’s gone and there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Suddenly he realizes and it hits him like a truck, his body jerking with a sudden sob. He can barely catch it behind his hand, tears pooling down his face as his head starts to pound. 

_ The one good thing. _

And he’s alone. Just like he promised he never would be. But to be there sobbing and to have finally come to. It just isn’t right. 

Except he isn’t alone. He never is. There’s a soft rap on the door before it creaks as it had the night before. Soft footfalls follow and Hevy still can’t tear his face away from its place between the soaked knees of his night clothes. 

He doesn’t have to. One body curls against his side, and then another, and then they’re pulling him up and onto the bed. 

“Hevy we’re here. It’s okay we’re here.” Echo comforts, holding his arm tight. 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Cutup assures him, “just us okay, it’s just us.” 

The others are silent, save from Bait’s soft humming, but they’re all there. Curled close and not going anywhere. 

They’re okay. He can go. 


End file.
